


Breathe

by wildwordwomyn



Category: Kane (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Friendship/Love, Gen, M/M, Male Friendship, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-19
Updated: 2011-06-19
Packaged: 2017-10-24 21:39:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/268173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildwordwomyn/pseuds/wildwordwomyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris comes home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Fic Friday #13 over at livejournal's *chrisandsteve* community. For some reason I didn't like this drabble enough to post it there but I'm doing it here to add it to my archive. Is it as bad as I think?

The thing is, when he's on location or on set or just gone for work, visiting family, whatever, he's okay. Really. He's doing his thing and it's all good. Christian Kane may not be conventional or 'normal' but getting here his way has made him content with life. And then he comes home, wherever home is at the moment, and Steve will hug him and suddenly all he can do is sigh. Sink into the other man and just breathe. There's something about the Californian, something earthy, solid, real, that pulls at his heartstrings when they're together. Like now. He'd been working for the last 3 months straight to get a season's worth of Leverage episodes in the can and he's tired and a little off but they have a show tonight. He's just arrived at Steve's house when he finds himself running as soon as Steve steps out the door. He heads straight into open arms, wrapping his own around a strong back.

“God, I've missed you, darlin!” he murmurs against the warm, sensitive skin under Steve's ear.

Steve laughs but doesn't let go. “I've missed you, too, man.”

Chris revels in the full-body hug, holding the blond close. “I'm so glad to be home.” And he is, here in Steve's arms. He always has been. He's finally at a place now where he has no problem admitting it out loud. He doesn't know what the future will bring. He's okay with that though. As long as he has Steve by his side it looks bright.


End file.
